


XxxHolic Songfic Meme

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten song meme for XxxHolic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XxxHolic Songfic Meme

**Songfic Meme  
1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them**

~*~

**1\. Stronger by Kanye West**

He stared at Doumeki. Why did he have to be so fit. It wasn’t fair at all. No matter what he did, he always remained skinny. He knew it had something to do with some sort of gene or other, but it still made him mad as hell.

“God damn it.” He fumed, but didn’t stop staring. ‘I mean look at those shoulders‘, they were broader than even he was. 

Wait was he thinking about Doumeki’s body. Well at least Doumeki couldn’t read his mind. He would probably just die from embarrassment if he was caught.

Of course at that moment, Doumeki turned around and looked him straight in the eye with a little smirk on his lips as if he had read his mind. Blushing bright red, he looked away and ignored him. He wasn’t going to be hearing the end of this that was for sure which meant his work at Yuuko’s was most likely to be disrupted by Yuuko herself as she laughed at him. He sighed, this was going to be a long day and he hoped it went by fast.

**2\. I’m So in Love with You by Basshunter (no lyrics but oh well)**

He stared at himself in the mirror. Why? Why did these feelings have to be surging through him. His face seemed to crumple at the one thought that turned his heart to ice: that Doumeki would reject him and stop protecting him if he so much as let on to the fact that he had a major crush on his so called rival.

He’d been carrying this burden around for some time, but it didn’t make carrying it any easier. Pushing bad thoughts away, he walked into his apartment’s little kitchen, having decided he might as well start dinner.

He was almost finished when he heard a knock at the door. Putting on a blank face, he asked, “Who is it?”

“Oi, open up. I’m starved.” Doumeki’s bland voice called out from behind the thin wood.

Watanuki froze, but then opened the door slowly. “Why are you here?” He asked.

_‘Because I wanted to be with you,’_ he let the thought drift through his head than brushed it aside.

“Because I…” He stopped for a moment. “Are those dangos I smell?” He asked instead.

“Huh…” His heart had sped up when Doumeki had begun to say his exact thoughts. “Ya, but what were you about to say?” He asked slowly, afraid he had heard wrong.

Doumeki turned his eyes to look at him. He saw something in his eyes that made his heart speed up. “You know what I was going to say.” His hand reached out and stroked his cheek briefly, before he walked inside.

Watanuki just stood there frozen looking at him. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. He smiled a little, before he yelled out, “Who said you could just barge in and eat my food?”

**3\. Here With Me by Dido**

He stared in horror at the empty space in front of him. It was hideously wrong. He was gone. Gone from his life, his one protection, his one true friend, and the one he had come to love was gone.

No matter how many times he replayed the scene over in his head, he didn’t know how it had ended like this. They had been arguing, well mostly he was talking, and then the next thing he knew Doumeki was gone. Slamming the door in his face.

Trying to force the emotions out of his panicking mind, he sat on the bed. He was too emotionally and mentally exhausted to hold himself up, so he lay there, curled on his side as he stared at the wall.

He knew he was tired, but he’d never been able to fall asleep unless Doumeki had been there, his solid presence lulling him to sleep. But he was afraid to get up and do something to take his mind off his emotions, afraid that if he touched anything, it would all just disappear.

So he laid there, his mind wondering and fell into a semiconscious state, totally unaware of his surroundings. He didn’t even notice when the bed moved slightly. Or when a hand brushed his bangs out of his face.

He finally started when his name was called, “Watanuki…” soft and hesitant as if the owner of the voice was afraid to startle him. He vaguely realized that his head was moving on instinct alone at the sound of his name, but he wasn’t awake fully yet.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” He said. That was enough to snap him out of it. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Please, stay with me.” he whispered softly, his voice barely audible.

“I will.”

**4\. The Way by Fastball**

He watched the spirits fade into the night, but he wasn’t worried. Wrapped in his lover’s arms, he was protected.

“Doumeki, have you ever wondered what it would be like, to just be able to drop everything and just wonder where ever the wind takes you?” He asked.

“Hn. Why?” He asked, his arms tightening around his waist as if to say he wouldn’t be wondering off without him.

“I don’t know, but it might be fun. To just do something random.” He smiled at the thought of all the random things he could do with him, but hide his smile in shadow and continued to watch as the shadows wondered around them, fading into more shadows as night continued to fall.

**5\. White Wedding by Billy Idol**

He stared at the image in front of him. What, oh what had possessed him to go along with one of Yuuko’s schemes? Just because he fit one of her client’s body types, did not mean he had to try on…this abomination.

His eye began to twitch as the flimsy white lace fluttered in a slight breeze. And why a wedding dress with so much stupid lace. It was just asking to be ripped.

Sighing, he turned around to walk outside. Might as well get this over with. Opening the door, he froze in shock at the person in front of him. Doumeki just looked at him, eyes scanning his frame as he stood frozen.

Than his senses came back and he slammed the door. He felt his face heat up. Why did he always have to walk in on things like this?  
Doumeki thoughts: ‘Hm, Watanuki looks good in lace, and white.’ He let the thought wonder through his head as he headed back to sit with Yuuko and tell her his opinion of the dress.

**6\. Ruthless by Craig Armstrong (again no lyrics)**

He was ruthless when it came to kissing. He didn’t care how he got his way, as long as he did. He pushed the other against the wall, forcing his tongue into the others mouth as he plundered it for his own pleasure.

No matter how much he kissed him he could never get enough of him.

“Oi, you done yet?’ The male pushed up against the wall asked, breath coming in short pants, a small smirk on his face even as he pulled Watanuki in for more. He liked when he got like this.

**7\. When You’re Falling by Afro-Celt Soundsystem**

He felt the wind hitting his face. If he closed his eyes, he felt if only for a brief moment, that he was falling.

He went to let out a whoop, but his throat was too dry to make a sound. He clung to the warm body in front of him. He knew if he opened his eyes he would see the scenery flashing past in a dizzying blur, but that didn’t stop him from the exhilaration of the ride.

It was his first time on a motorcycle and he wanted it to last forever. And with Doumeki controlling it, he knew he was as safe as could be.

So instead he just let the wind continue to blow around him, messing his hair while he pretended to fall and let out his yell of fright/joy in his head and let a smile cross his face, if only briefly.

**8\. Apologize by Timbaland**

He was on his last thread. If he didn’t find a way out of this, he was going to scream. He glared at the taller male in front of him.

It was too late to back out now. If he did, he would never be able to forgive himself or Doumeki. He could feel adrenalin start to flow through his system. 

“Checkmate!” He cried out. He didn’t care if Doumeki would sulk later on. He wasn’t going to apologize after finally beating him at a game of chess.

**9\. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**

He hurt inside. Not from an actual injury, but an emotional one. His mind raced as he tried to name it. Hurt, agony, betrayal. He didn’t know why he felt these.

All Doumeki had done was say that he need to be away from him for a while. Like he was some disease. He wanted to cry, but if he did he’d never be able to stop.

He wasn’t expecting Doumeki to stop him after class. “Here.” He was handed a small gift. It was a carving of a ward, a way to repel spirits when he wasn’t around.

He knew know why he had felt those emotions. Because the thought of Doumeki not being there hurt more than anything else to him.

**10\. Untouched by The Veronicas**

He blushed bright red. Why was Doumeki’s hand on the back of his neck. He tried to push it away, but his strength either too much or Watanuki just didn’t want it gone.

He could feel the heat radiating off the hand through the cloth of his school uniform. He left it there and slowly relaxed, but then the hand was gone.

Doumeki stood and walked off to go grab another book to flip through. While he was away, Watanuki could still feel the warmth.

He realized that he wanted, no need him to touch him again, but he wasn’t going to say this out loud. It would just make Doumeki’s ego inflate to epic proportions if he said that. So he just ignored him when he got back, but secretly, he drank in the touch like it was a life source.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a song fic I did to brush up on my short and fast story making. I wanted to see how well I can come up with a story off the top of my head. And surprising enough, I have a large storage of random little stories, because I was able to come up with them very quickly.  
> I hoped you enjoyed my fics. They were mostly angst or sappy/sadness ones and a few comedy ones, but I just love reading those sometimes.
> 
> Here’s a list if you want to see them all together and see what types of music I listen to:  
> 1\. Stronger by Kanye West (hip hop/rap) a rare thing in my music collection  
> 2\. I’m So in Love with You by Bass hunter (rave) there’s a lot of rave/techno/industrial in there  
> 3\. Here With Me by Dido (other) I like these sappy love songs, too.  
> 4\. The Way by Fastball (oldies) I just love oldies, I grew up on them.  
> 5\. White Wedding by Billy Idol (same as 4.)  
> 6\. Ruthless by Craig Armstrong (classical) I love classical too. I can sit there and come up with some of my best stories from classical music.  
> 7\. When You’re Falling by Afro-Celt Soundsystem (Unknown) I don’t know, I just like this song for some reason.  
> 8\. Apologize by Timbaland (not sure) I love this song too. It’s just so…I don’t really know.  
> 9\. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts (country) I know it’s country. Nothing wrong with that.  
> 10\. Untouched by The Veronicas (A big Unknown) I just like the lyrics.


End file.
